2023 Northern Hemisphere Cyclone Season (GiedriusforCat5)
NOTICE: THIS IS IN NO WAY BASED ON REAL LIFE STORMS - THE STORMS LISTED HERE ARE ENTIRELY FICTIONAL FOR THE YEAR, AND DO NOT REPRESENT THE SEASON IN THE PHYSICAL WORLD NOTICE: THIS PAGE USES THE SAFFIR-SIMPSON SCALE The 2023 Northern Hemisphere Cyclone Season was a below average Northern Hemisphere season, largely influenced by below average activity in the two Pacific ocean basins. It was one of only a few years where the Atlantic had more named storms than the Western Pacific, with 22 versus 21. Timeline ImageSize = width:880 height:335 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2018 till:01/02/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:11/01/2018 till:16/01/2018 color:C1 text:Banyan from:05/03/2018 till:06/03/2018 color:TD text:Betty from:09/04/2018 till:15/04/2018 color:C3 text:Yamaneko from:11/05/2018 till:16/05/2018 color:C4 text:Pakhar from:23/05/2018 till:27/05/2018 color:C3 text:Bijli from:27/05/2018 till:29/05/2018 color:TS text:Sanvu from:02/06/2018 till:07/06/2018 color:TD text:02B from:05/06/2018 till:08/06/2018 color:C4 text:Adrian from:15/06/2018 till:19/06/2018 color:C1 text:Aila from:17/06/2018 till:21/06/2018 color:TS text:Mawar from:17/06/2018 till:18/06/2018 color:TD text:One-C from:23/06/2018 till:24/06/2018 color:TD text:07W from:02/07/2018 till:08/07/2018 color:C5 text:Guchol from:02/07/2018 till:11/07/2018 color:C5 text:Beatriz from:03/07/2018 till:05/07/2018 color:TS text:Phyan from:05/07/2018 till:06/07/2018 color:TS text:Calvin from:08/07/2018 till:12/07/2018 color:C4 text:Dora from:13/07/2018 till:16/07/2018 color:C1 text:Talim barset:break from:14/07/2018 till:22/07/2018 color:C5 text:Eugene from:15/07/2018 till:16/07/2018 color:TS text:Fernanda from:23/07/2018 till:25/07/2018 color:TS text:Ekeka from:27/07/2018 till:31/07/2018 color:C2 text:Greg from:29/07/2018 till:30/07/2018 color:TS text:Doksuri from:29/07/2018 till:02/08/2018 color:C1 text:Khanun from:01/08/2018 till:12/08/2018 color:C4 text:Arlene from:04/08/2018 till:04/08/2018 color:TS text:Bret from:05/08/2018 till:12/08/2018 color:C4 text:Lan from:05/08/2018 till:07/08/2018 color:C3 text:Hilary from:06/08/2018 till:06/08/2018 color:TS text:Cindy from:07/08/2018 till:08/08/2018 color:TD text:13W from:12/08/2018 till:19/08/2018 color:C5 text:Saola from:13/08/2018 till:22/08/2018 color:C5 text:Don from:18/08/2018 till:23/08/2018 color:C4 text:Damrey from:23/08/2018 till:05/09/2018 color:C5 text:Emily from:26/08/2018 till:28/08/2018 color:TS text:Franklin from:28/08/2018 till:30/08/2018 color:TD text:16W barset:break from:29/08/2018 till:29/08/2018 color:TS text:Gert from:04/09/2018 till:09/09/2018 color:C3 text:Haikui from:08/09/2018 till:19/09/2018 color:C5 text:Harold from:09/09/2018 till:10/09/2018 color:TS text:Irwin from:11/09/2018 till:14/09/2018 color:TS text:Kirogi from:17/09/2018 till:24/09/2018 color:C3 text:Yun-yeung from:20/09/2018 till:29/09/2018 color:C3 text:Idalia from:23/09/2018 till:28/09/2018 color:TS text:Koinu from:30/09/2018 till:10/10/2018 color:C4 text:Jose from:02/10/2018 till:07/10/2018 color:C3 text:Bolaven from:06/10/2018 till:08/10/2018 color:TS text:Sanba from:11/10/2018 till:13/10/2018 color:TD text:Marilyn from:11/10/2018 till:14/10/2018 color:TS text:Katia from:15/10/2018 till:17/10/2018 color:TS text:Lee from:18/10/2018 till:20/10/2018 color:TS text:Margot from:19/10/2018 till:21/10/2018 color:TS text:Jelawat from:22/10/2018 till:24/10/2018 color:TS text:Nigel from:25/10/2018 till:26/10/2018 color:TS text:Ophelia barset:break from:27/10/2018 till:31/10/2018 color:TS text:Philippe from:01/11/2018 till:02/11/2018 color:TS text:Rina from:02/11/2018 till:08/11/2018 color:C4 text:Ward from:03/11/2018 till:05/11/2018 color:TS text:Jova from:04/11/2018 till:11/11/2018 color:C1 text:Sean from:07/11/2018 till:11/11/2018 color:C1 text:Ewiniar from:15/11/2018 till:15/11/2018 color:TS text:Tammy from:24/11/2018 till:24/11/2018 color:TS text:Vince from:05/12/2018 till:07/12/2018 color:TS text:Laila from:06/12/2018 till:07/12/2018 color:TS text:Whitney from:11/12/2018 till:20/12/2018 color:C4 text:Maliksi from:23/12/2018 till:25/12/2018 color:C1 text:Alpha bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2018 till:01/02/2018 text:January from:01/02/2018 till:01/03/2018 text:February from:01/03/2018 till:01/04/2018 text:March from:01/04/2018 till:01/05/2018 text:April from:01/05/2018 till:30/05/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:01/01/2019 text:December from:01/01/2019 till:01/02/2019 text:Jan 2019 Storm Names Names in Italics reached 75 mph or higher. Bolded names reached 115 mph or higher (1 minute sustained). North Atlantic East Pacific Central Pacific West Pacific North Indian Ocean Category:Northern Hemisphere cyclone season Category:Timelines